


fever

by hirondelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Shawn e Andy avrebbero dovuto sposarsi il giorno sessantasettesimo di quell’anno. Avevano programmato una cerimonia semplice e il Comandante aveva accettato di buon grado di sancire la loro unione. [...]Il destino era stato loro avverso. E la cosa più inquietante era che non ci fosse stata nessuna spiegazione logica al fatto accaduto.





	

_“Diario di bordo di Ethan Johnson: decimo anno dalla distruzione della colonia XI. Giorno ventinovesimo, ora α16. Parlo dalla tranquillità del mio studio, ammesso e non concesso che Bryan arrivi a frantumarla con una delle sue idee rivoltanti._  
_[pausa]_  
_Non mangia da giorni. La situazione sembra critica. Abbiamo provato a consultare il medico Z36719, ma pare non ci sia nulla da fare. Sta seduto al banco, beve un sacco di caffè, e pensa. So che è il suo compito, ma mi sembra che la sua azione non sia volta al servizio della nave._  
_[pausa]_  
_Sono passate due settimane, ormai._  
_Dovrebbe essersene dimenticato._  
_[pausa]_  
_Fine della registrazione.”_

 _“Diario di bordo di Ethan Johnson: decimo anno dalla distruzione della colonia XI. Giorno trentanovesimo, ora γ18. Parlo dal bagno perché Bryan ha riempito la mia stanza con una famiglia di rettili possibilmente letali. Avvisata la squadra di disinfestazione._  
_[pausa]_  
_Si è chiuso nella sua stanza da approssimativamente sette ore lunari. Non si ode rumore di sorta. Attendiamo ordini dal comando._  
_[…]”_

 _“Diario di bordo di Ethan Johnson: decimo anno dalla distruzione della colonia XI. Giorno quarantaduesimo, ora ω55. La famiglia di rettili è stata fortunatamente sterminata che e parlo dalla mia branda agognata. (Ok, Ethan, ok. Stai calmo)._  
_[pausa]_  
_È uscito a fare due passi e ha chiesto a Bryan di aiutarlo a trovare materiale di vario tipo. Dalla sua stanza dopo tanto silenzio provengono rumori che fanno pensare allo sferragliare di una macchina. Non ho intenzione di chiamare il Comandante, perché non lo trovo opportuno._  
_[pausa]_  
_Sono solo molto preoccupato._  
_Non è da lui perdere il controllo._  
_[pausa]_  
_Non è da lui._  
_[pausa]_  
_Fine della registrazione.”_

  
“ **L’enciclopedia galattica nel capitolo dedicato all’amore afferma che è troppo complicato da definire. La guida galattica per autostoppisti invece, sull’argomento amore, dice evitatelo se possibile” (Guida Galattica – Guida Galattica per autostoppisti)**

  
[tre settimane prima]  
La morte di Andy non era stata né eroica né particolare. Era stata semplicemente improvvisa. Non si era nemmeno sicuri che avesse sofferto, probabilmente non si era nemmeno accorto di star morendo; ma come la sua scomparsa aveva lasciato un vago sentimento di sollievo al pensiero che non fosse morto in maniera più cruenta, così aveva lasciato nell’astronave un vuoto apparentemente incolmabile. L’essenza dell’aeronauta volteggiava ancora nei corridoi in cui era passato, e la sua branda aveva ancora il suo profumo- la sua chitarra era ancora appesa alla parete, e nonostante tutti gli altri averi fossero stati inviati nella sua colonia, nel bagno comune era stato dimenticato lo spazzolino. Nessuno, per il momento, si era ancora deciso a buttarlo via.  
Si pensava quasi che sarebbe tornato, un giorno, così come era scomparso; si sarebbe diretto in bagno a pisciare e non appena avesse visto lo spazzolino coperto da una sottile muffa marziana grigia sarebbe uscito sbraitando. Tutti avrebbero riso per il suo accento marcato, di poco mutato da quando aveva deciso di unirsi alla loro squadra, all’incirca otto anni prima. Era partito da casa quasi senza niente. Diceva di non avere nessuno in patria ad aspettarlo. Ma se ci fosse stato, probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto nulla di Andy; nemmeno il suo corpo.  
Shawn lo aveva cercato ovunque, disperatamente. Tutto quello che avevano intravisto fluttuare al di sopra dell’enorme asteroide dove avevano deciso di fermarsi per fare rifornimento, era stato un cumulo di polvere grigia e il suo anello di fidanzamento.  
Shawn e Andy avrebbero dovuto sposarsi il giorno sessantasettesimo di quell’anno. Avevano programmato una cerimonia semplice e il Comandante aveva accettato di buon grado di sancire la loro unione. Il matrimonio, in quelle circostanze, era una semplice formalità per garantire che se mai uno di loro fosse morto in missione l’altro avrebbe potuto ricevere di diritto gli averi dell’altro. A loro non importava, perché Andy non aveva davvero niente al di fuori della chitarra e un paio di piante terrestri, coltivate da secoli nella sua colonia; quello che contava era che fossero insieme, avendo magari una cabina per loro. Avrebbero potuto persino adottare un bambino se fossero stati congedati preventivamente…  
Il destino era stato loro avverso. E la cosa più inquietante era che non ci fosse stata nessuna spiegazione logica al fatto accaduto. Alla fine si pensò a un difetto della tuta, ma nessuno avrebbe mai ammesso che inizialmente il dubbio che si fosse suicidato si era fatto prepotentemente largo nelle loro menti stanche da quasi dieci anni di viaggio. In ogni caso, la polverizzazione non doveva essere durata più di qualche nano-secondo.  
Shawn aveva urlato. E urlato. A livelli quasi insopportabili per Ethan, che aveva un difetto genetico all’udito. Ma tutti erano rimasti in silenzio, anche Bryan, che solitamente non si risparmiava dal fare battute persino nei momenti più neri. Avevano lasciato che si sfogasse per un po' fuori, poi il Comandante aveva deciso di portarlo dentro, perché le riserve di ossigeno si stavano scaricando. Lo avevano messo in una cella di contenimento, da dove aveva continuato a piangere e urlare fino a quando non ebbe più né lacrime né voce per farlo. Alla fine sembrò arrendersi al sonno e dormì per giorni.  
Shawn non aveva più niente.

 _“Diario di bordo di Ethan Johnson: decimo anno dalla distruzione della colonia XI. Giorno ventesimo,_ _ora σ34. Parlo dalla mia cabina. È tardi e sono stanco._  
_Oggi lo abbiamo tirato fuori dalla cella. Era messo male, quindi l’ho aiutato a farsi una doccia e gli altri gli hanno preparato un pasto caldo. Non credo di aver visto una persona così fisicamente provata dal dolore. Non sono nemmeno sicuro che mi abbia riconosciuto._  
[pausa]  
Insomma, non sono proprio in grado di gestire certe situazioni. Chiedetemi di pilotare una navicella di salvataggio, chiedetemi di calcolare la vita di un gatto in anni lunari, chiedetemi di andare in esplorazione in un buco nero, ma sapete una cosa? Io per i sentimenti sono proprio negato.  
[pausa]  
Gli ho chiesto come sta, non mi ha risposto. Fissa il vuoto e sta in silenzio. Non sembra neanche più qui.  
[pausa]  
Andy, ci manchi. Torna presto.  
[pausa]  
Fine della registrazione.” 

[X]  
Shawn aveva tutto.  
Era figlio di un industriale di alto rango; veniva preso in enorme considerazione perché era uno dei sopravvissuti della colonia XI. Non era difficile immaginare che avesse avuto tutti i mezzi necessari per salvarsi la vita; più complicato sarebbe stato spiegare il come. Il figlio era appena partito per il servizio aeronautico militare e non lo aveva più visto da allora, sebbene non passassero inosservati tutti i soldi e i regali che gli venivano recapitati. Shawn non ne aveva mai fatto un vanto, e anzi conduceva quella sua vita in maniera molto discreta, prestando di buon grado ai suoi compagni tutto ciò che serviva loro; nella nave, fra più di un centinaio di uomini, era considerato uno dei più disponibili.  
Gli era stato affidato l’incarico di occuparsi delle risorse di ossigeno all’interno della nave, ma a lui quel compito non piaceva per niente. Bryan, che era stato destinato al controllo ordinario del motore, si offriva di lasciare che lo accompagnasse. Nemmeno lui trovava attraente il suo compito, ma aveva scoperto che a Shawn piaceva parecchio destreggiarsi tra controlli, monitor e chiavi inglesi; alle volte lo vedeva intento a creare persino piccoli marchingegni con materiali di scarto. Non aveva frequentato nessuna scuola di robotica, ma sembrava piuttosto in gamba per essere un autodidatta; era così che erano nate tante delle macchine che popolavano il dormitorio del personale della nave, in totale discrezione e libertà, che aiutavano nei compiti generalmente più semplici. A Ethan era stato donato un piccolo assistente per tenere in ordine la sua scrivania, e poteva dire che se la cavava in maniera piuttosto efficiente- lui, che era figlio di uno degli ingegneri più rinomati dell’intero cosmo. Ricordò che all’epoca quel semplice complimento gli aveva fatto arrossire la punta delle orecchie.  
Shawn avrebbe potuto avere quello che desiderava se lo avesse voluto davvero; non c’era nulla che la sua intelligenza, i soldi di suo padre, la fama che aleggiava anche ai piani più alti non gli potessero procurare. Tutto eccetto una cosa.  
Sua madre era morta di una malattia contratta sulla colonia XII per un viaggio di lavoro. L’intera colonia ne era stata invasa da tempo e nonostante esistessero vaccini in grado di fermarla, lei non ne era affatto immune, tanto da ammalarsi e morire in pochissimi giorni. Shawn aveva otto anni e all’inizio non capì bene le dinamiche dei fatti, seppe soltanto che sua madre non sarebbe più tornata a casa; sbatté i pugni, perché gli aveva promesso di passare insieme almeno il weekend, e invece aveva deciso di lavorare anche in quei pochi giorni che poteva trascorrere con lui. Quando seppe la verità, provò rimorso per aver pensato qualcosa di così stupido. Forse soffrì di più per il suo cane, quando lo abbandonò di vecchiaia poco prima di lasciare la sua colonia e partire per l’addestramento. O quando metà del suo battaglione venne sterminato in una delle prime missioni alle quali partecipò; c’era stato un attacco di fumogeni dalla colonia nemica e non ricordava granché di quella giornata, ma sulla navicella di salvataggio destinata a portarli a casa era seduta molta meno gente dell’andata.  
Shawn aveva scoperto così di non poter far nulla contro la morte; non importava quanto avesse sbattuto i pugni sul muro o quanto avesse pianto.  
Sembrava tuttavia che se lo fosse d’un tratto dimenticato.

 _[due anni dalla distruzione della colonia XI]_ __  
_“Comunicazione dell’ufficiale Elias Larsen da destinarsi subito al Comandante. Parlo dalla sala di controllo, postazione 15. Avvistata una nave nemica a ore dodici. Secondo i miei radar, si tratta di un’ausiliare della flotta 1216. Attendiamo ordini, passo.”_  
“Qui parla il Comandante Jeanne Sanders. Parlo dalla sala di comando. Segnalare immediatamente la posizione della nave nemica e allontanarsi dalla zona di tiro, passo.”  
“Qui parla l’ufficiale Elias Larsen. Desidera attaccare? Passo.”  
“Qui parla il Comandante. Ripeto: allontanarsi dalla zona di tiro. Siamo una nave di ricognizione, è necessario segnalare la posizione della nave nemica. Non ci viene richiesto nessun tipo di azione bellica. Passo e chiudo.”  
[…]  
“Comunicazione dell’ufficiale Elias Larsen da destinarsi immediatamente al Comandante. Abbiamo ricevuto una richiesta di soccorso, passo.”  
“Qui parla il Comandante. Di cosa si tratta? Passo.”  
“Qui parla l’ufficiale Elias Larsen. C’è un ragazzo, Comandante. È da solo. […]”

[presente]  
Ad Ethan era stata assegnata la custodia dagli archivi del personale. Dentro a una serie di cassetti cubici, con i quali era stata ricoperta l’intera superficie della stanza virtuale, erano conservati tutti i diari di bordo di ogni singolo essere vivente che avesse calpestato il suolo della nave. Non era un compito particolarmente difficoltoso, si trattava semplicemente di inserire i codici di attivazione per ogni singolo archivio di dati; tuttavia era necessario che il custode fosse una persona a cui dare piena fiducia. Ethan si era rivelato il soggetto più adatto, sia per la sua affidabilità sia per la sua terrificante intelligenza; non era insolito infatti che le navi nemiche cercassero di hackerare quella fortezza così ricca di informazioni. Ethan le aveva sempre battute sul tempo, con una strategia pressoché infallibile: la stanza virtuale si spostava da un capo all’altro della nave in continuazione, e solo lui poteva conoscerne l’esatta posizione.  
Questo Shawn lo sapeva bene. Talmente bene che l’unica via possibile per raggiungere il suo scopo sembrava proprio quella di rivolgersi a Ethan stesso.  
“Vorresti che ti permettessi l’accesso alle informazioni di Andy?” lo fissò torvo lui. Non solo era più grande di lui di qualche anno, ma lo sovrastava anche in altezza: Shawn al suo cospetto si sentiva un ragazzino, nonostante ormai avesse quasi trent’anni. “Pensi davvero che ti lascerei fare una cosa simile?”  
“Stavamo per sposarci, ricordi?” rispose Shawn. Aveva profonde occhiaie e ogni tanto si stropicciava gli occhi arrossati. “In teoria avrei potuto farlo.”  
“Con il suo consenso,” rimbeccò Ethan, “e mi dispiace dirlo, ma non so se te l’avrebbe concesso.”  
Shawn aveva sempre sospettato che non fosse mai stato molto simpatico a Ethan. Era una brava persona, ma molto burbera. Non era esattamente uno di quei soldati che si attenevano con ottusa scrupolosità alle leggi; semplicemente si concentrava su ciò che era più conveniente. E ovviamente, Shawn lo sapeva benissimo, lasciare che il Diario di Bordo di un astronauta appena scomparso venisse trafugato da qualcuno che non fosse il suo fantasma o il Comandante non era conveniente.  
“Nessuno ha voluto indagare sulla faccenda, ma il Comandante ha intenzione di revisionare comunque i suoi dati per capire meglio le dinamiche della faccenda. Ho l’ordine di non far avvicinare nessun altro al suo database.”  
Shawn si dondolò sui piedi. Sapeva di non aver nessun diritto in merito, e sapeva anche che sarebbe stato difficile convincere Ethan ad aiutarlo. Poteva però giocarsi un’ultima carta. “Non serve che il Comandante lo sappia. Mi farai una copia,” mormorò innocentemente.  
Ethan assottigliò gli occhi, corrucciando le labbra. Era la tipica espressione che assumeva quando iniziava ad arrabbiarsi sul serio. “Shawn Hopkins, stai giocando col fuoco.”  
Prima che Ethan aggiungesse qualcos’altro, Shawn lo guardò negli occhi. “Ho qualcosa da dirti,” disse. “E so che può interessarti.”  
Ethan inarcò un sopracciglio: il viso serio e sconvolto di Shawn era pallido sotto le luci chiare del corridoio vuoto. Gli occhi lucidi sembravano quasi chiedergli perdono per quell’azzardo in fondo appena accennato e nemmeno progettato granché bene: quello davanti a lui era il volto di un giovane disperato. “Ti ascolto,” disse infine, abbassando il tono della voce. Qualcuno lo avrebbe definito un tentativo ridicolo di mostrarsi comprensivo.  
“Andy non è morto.”

 _“Diario di bordo del Comandante Jeanne Sanders, due anni dalla distruzione della colonia XI. Giorno duecentonovantaquattresimo, ora φ32. Parlo dalla mia cabina._ __  
_[pausa]_  
La nostra nave ha accolto a bordo un richiedente asilo della flotta nemica. Ha all’incirca vent’anni, dice di chiamarsi Andrew Cohen ed è stato abbandonato nella nave dal resto del personale. Non sa darci spiegazioni di nessun genere. Come da protocollo, lo stiamo trattenendo in quarantena per evitare il propagarsi di malattie infettive, ma dai controlli sembra perfettamente sano. È stato classificato come soggetto non pericoloso secondo le norme vigenti.  
[pausa]  
C’è qualcosa che non mi convince in questa faccenda, quindi ho incaricato il personale delegato di fare alcune indagini sul suo conto; dopodiché comunicherò al Governo i risultati di queste ricerche.  
[pausa]  
In trent’anni di carriera non mi era mai capitato qualcosa di simile.  
[…]”

[presente]  
“Sei pazzo, Shawn,” ebbe solo il coraggio di dire Ethan non appena entrò nella cabina dell’astronauta. Osservò con orrore le pareti totalmente tappezzate di progetti e disegni, e il pavimento cosparso di cartacce. “Vuoi davvero giocare con il fuoco.”  
Shawn per un po' rimase in silenzio; si appoggiò alla scrivania, voltato verso Ethan, e aspettò che si guardasse ancora intorno. “Che ne pensi?” disse a bassa voce, studiando il suo sguardo. Sembrava disperato, e allo stesso tempo affascinato: aveva avuto ragione di credere che avrebbe desiderato tutto questo quanto lui. “Che ne penso? È una follia!”  
“Ho accarezzato il suo corpo per anni. Lo conosco alla perfezione e posso riprodurlo fedelmente. Per quanto riguarda la pelle, posso farmi aiutare da mio padre. Anche i capelli, il colore degli occhi, persino le sue lentiggini. Ethan…”  
“No…”  
“Ethan, io posso riportarlo in vita.”  
L’astronauta aveva già il volto bagnato di lacrime. Fece un giro su se stesso, terrorizzato e mortificato assieme, studiando le decine di studi preparatori: c’erano interi meccanismi che potevano riprodurre fedelmente il sistema nervoso di un essere vivente con un semplice intricarsi di fili e circuiti; lo studio del cervello era un’accozzaglia ben strutturata di metallo sottile come fogli di carta. Un primo prototipo sostava sulla scrivania, accarezzato dalla stoffa bianca e sporco di olio per motori. “Da quanto ci stai lavorando?” sussurrò.  
“Da sempre. Dal primo momento in cui l’ho visto andarsene.”  
Ethan si girò verso di lui. “Significherebbe andare contro ogni legge naturale. Se il Comandante lo venisse a sapere… lo sai che robot del genere non sono più ammessi da quando…”  
Shawn lo interruppe: “Non sarebbe un semplice robot. Sarebbe Andy. Avrebbe la sua stessa voce, la sua stessa mente e i suoi ricordi, se solo lo permettessi!”  
Ethan volle quasi gridare, ma sapeva che non poteva essere sentito. Non si era mai sentito così emotivamente coinvolto. “Non stiamo parlando di Andy, adesso!” tuonò. “Devo ricordarti cosa è successo alla tua colonia? Devo davvero farlo? La più importante industria di tecnologia robotica polverizzata! E per cosa? Per una ribellione del suo stesso prodotto!!”  
Shawn strinse i denti. “È diverso, non si tratta più di creare un essere vivente dal niente. Dobbiamo preparare un corpo per Andy! Solo io e te possiamo farlo!!”  
Ethan, a quelle parole, assottigliò lo sguardo. “Hai proprio perso la ragione!! Ti ho sempre considerato una testa calda, Shawn,” sibilò. “Ma questo… questo va al di là di ogni mia previsione.”  
Shawn corrugò la fronte, preoccupato. Se nemmeno Ethan avesse voluto collaborare con lui, avrebbe dovuto prendere decisioni drastiche. “È così, dunque?” disse. “Rinuncerai a lui? Di nuovo?”  
A quelle parole, l’altro ebbe un sussulto.  
“Davvero pensavi che non sapessi di voi due? Mi sottovaluti, Ethan. Andy non ti ha mai dimenticato.” Abbassò la voce, continuando a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. In realtà le mani tremanti e sudaticce stringevano il bordo della scrivania dietro di lui quasi a volerla frantumare. “Sarebbe decisamente disonesto dimenticarsi di lui ora.”  
Quelle parole sortirono l’effetto sperato. Ethan abbassò le spalle lentamente, percependo quella ferita mal cicatrizzata aprirsi con uno squarcio doloroso. Rimase in silenzio per lunghi istanti, come se volesse riflettere. “Ci sono molte cose che non sai di Andy,” mormorò alla fine.  
Shawn guardò Ethan. Improvvisamente notò qualcosa nei suoi occhi che non aveva mai visto: un barlume di consapevolezza mista a rimorso e dolore. “Avrò modo di scoprirle da solo, se me lo permetterai.” disse, calmo.  
Ethan non parlò.

 _“Comunicazione dell’ufficiale Ben Darwin, al servizio del Comandante Jeanne Sanders, flotta 43637. Accolto a bordo un richiedente asilo politico. Il suo nome è Andrew Cohen, età stimata attorno ai vent’anni. Richiesta verifica dai registri dell’Anagrafe della colonia VIII, passo.”_ __  
_“Qui parla l’ufficiale Maya Faber. Il nome è presente nei registri anagrafici della colonia VII, distretto 18, passo.”_  
“Qui è l’ufficiale Darwin. Non è possibile risalire alle circostanze della sua nascita, o alla sua famiglia? Passo.”  
“Parla l’ufficiale Faber. Sono spiacente, ma per una questione di privacy non sono tenuta a divulgare questo genere di informazioni senza autorizzazione dal Governo Federale, passo.”  
“Qui parla l’ufficiale Darwin. Capisco. Grazie di tutto e arrivederci, passo.”  
“Qui è l’ufficiale Faber. Nessun problema. Passo e chiudo.”

[cinque anni prima]  
Shawn lo sentì ridere nel buio e si girò, sentendo le lenzuola avvilupparsi sulle sue gambe e rilassarsi al ritmo del suo respiro. “Cosa c’è?” sorrise, cercando il suo naso e sfiorandolo con il proprio. Andy aveva un profumo meraviglioso, un misto tra ebbrezza e candore. Per un po' non lo sentì dire niente, soltanto ridere.  
“Mi è venuta in mente quella volta in cui ci hanno beccati a fare sesso,” riuscì a dire lui a un certo punto, tra un risolino e l’altro, abbracciandolo e appoggiando le mani dietro la sua schiena nuda. “Non ci hanno fatti mangiare per una settimana, ricordi? Erano così arrabbiati.”  
“Non credo fossero due peni all’aria il problema,” gli ricordò Shawn. Lo baciò, e sentì sulle sue labbra il sapore dell’alcool. “Eravamo ubriachi come adesso.”  
Quella frase lo fece scoppiare di nuovo a ridere. Andy aveva la risata più brutta che potesse conoscere: un po' a singhiozzo e incolore. Ma l’amava. “Shh,” sussurrò, “ci sentiranno”.  
Sembrava davvero che qualsiasi cosa dicesse fosse estremamente divertente: il ragazzo continuò a ridere in maniera convulsa, a lungo. Si addormentò tra le sue braccia senza quasi accorgersene e per un momento Shawn si chiese anche se non avesse continuato a ridere nel sonno, perché ogni tanto lo sentì sussultare al suo fianco. Gli accarezzò i capelli biondi e ricciuti, cresciuti troppo in fretta dall’ultima volta che si era permesso di tagliarli. Aveva la fronte ampia e occhi azzurro ghiaccio, una caratteristica che con il tempo era diventata una rarità. Le labbra carnose erano appena socchiuse e il suo respiro caldo e irregolare gli stava accarezzando la spalla. Con un po’ di luce in più, forse avrebbe potuto distinguere le lentiggini che, come stelle, gli decoravano il naso fine; si chinò a baciarlo, sentendo ancora il sapore dell’alcool fra i denti. Nella nave ovviamente era proibito introdurre alcolici, ma per lui non era mai stato un problema procurarsi quel genere di cose; bisognava anche dire che lui li reggeva molto più di Andy, che ad ogni sorso diventava sempre più allegro e vivace.  
“Shawn, voglio suonare la chitarra,” gli era parso di sentire appena prima. Non si era accorto che fosse ancora sveglio. “Passami la chitarra.”  
Shawn lo aveva cullato con la sua voce: “È l’orario di riposo questo,” aveva sussurrato, “dormi ora”.  
Dopo quel farfugliare sconnesso, era tornato a dormire. Si svegliò di nuovo più tardi, quando anche lui si era quasi appisolato. La sua voce lo ridestò quasi immediatamente. “Scopami,” disse. Non aveva nemmeno gli occhi aperti.  
Shawn sorrise e si alzò su un fianco. “L’ho già fatto.”  
“Davvero? Non ti ho sentito qua dietro.”  
A quel punto seppe che era definitivamente sveglio e più lucido di quanto pensasse. Con un balzo gli fu sopra e gli scoprì il ventre per posarci le mani e provocare un lieve solletico; la risata di Andy stavolta scoppiò così alta che Shawn dovette premergli una mano sulla bocca. “Ci sentiranno,” biascicò, ma la cosa sembrò eccitare Andy ancora di più. Non aveva molta forza nelle braccia per essere un militare, anzi in realtà era piuttosto gracile, ma riuscì a togliersi di dosso il più grande e a premere con insistenza le labbra sulle sue. O sarebbe meglio precisare che fu Shawn a permettergli di avere il controllo della situazione.  
“Sei un idiota,” rise. “Il mio idiota.”  
“Smielato e banale!” sorrise Andy, baciandolo di nuovo sulle labbra. La sua mano scivolò con naturalezza all’altezza del suo inguine e gli prese il membro teso fra le dita umide. “Non sai più cosa inventarti per fare colpo su di me!”  
“Mi sembra di capire che non sia più necessario!” Un bacio.  
“Questo lo dici tu!” Un risolino fra le labbra strette.  
“Mi adori.” Un gemito.  
“Adoro il tuo cazzo.”  
Quell’inconfondibile accento della colonia VIII rese quell’affermazione ancora più ridicola ed erotica assieme. Impossibile capire effettivamente come fosse possibile un effetto del genere nella mente innamorata di Shawn.  
In ogni caso, non avrebbe avuto modo di pensarci troppo su.

 _[X]_  
_“Rapporto 2 del Generale Sean Cameron. Ore δ45, è stata distrutta la base 12 della colonia VII e la base della colonia VIIΙ risulta gravemente danneggiata, nessun SOS rilevato. Inviate spedizioni di soccorso.”_  
“Rapporto 6 del Generale Sean Cameron. Ore η23, nella base 12 non sono state rilevate tracce di vita umana o aliena. Inviata squadra di ricerca.”  
“Rapporto 13 del Generale Sean Cameron. Ore ψ26, bilancio totale: 381 dispersi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti e grazie per aver letto fino a questo punto!  
> Come pitete vedere, questa storia sarà suddivisa in tre parti. È la prima volta che mi cimento in questo genere, e spero ovviamente di fare un lavoro decente!  
> L'ispirazione per questa fic è arrivata grazie alla Challenge "Sci-fi Enterprise - Non è Mai troppo Tardis!" indetto da Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it. Lascio qui il link, anche se purtroppo la Challenge è già scaduta e io non ho potuto partecipare :(  
> http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=59659517  
> Ho voluto comunque pubblicare questa fic, con il consenso delle organizzatrici.  
> Grazie mille per l'attenzione (e scusate l'html pessimo, ma sono pigra)
> 
> Fay


End file.
